The purpose of the proposed study is to test the sensitivity of a newly- modified version of a questionnaire to changes in hunger in food-deprived subjects. Subjects will arrive at the CRC after an overnight fast and will then be given a standardized breakfast. For the following 12 hours, at hourly intervals, subjects will complete the questionnaire.